Problem: To get to work each morning, Tiffany takes a scooter 8.26 kilometers and a car 4.23 kilometers. How many kilometers is Tiffany's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Tiffany travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on car = total distance. ${8}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Tiffany travels 12.49 kilometers in total.